Sugar Addiction
by inuluvr13
Summary: L is forced into a new diet. When sulking begins as desperation grows, Light decides to help. With sweets and comedy, be warned: Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

L was pacing his room. He groaned and was in attempt to calm his nerves down. He felt so irritable. Well, that would be the most appropriate term in his current condition. If anything else, it'd be restless. He read the clock placed on a nightstand. Red illuminated numbers displayed the time. 7:45pm.

'I should be getting back downstairs'

L knew the others were waiting for him. After all, he did contribute greatly towards the Kira investigation. Oh well, they'll do fine without him. Light Yagami was there after all. He had to admit, the young boy was brilliant. He looked at his wrist noticing how much lighter it is with the absence of handcuffs. The reason being for that was for three reasons: 1)getting dressed was always difficult 2)sleeping arrangements were rather uncomfortable 3)he couldn't help but notice vigorous rattling of the chain late at night. Teenagers. It's only natural for them to have those urges regarding hormones.

Yea. Urges. He was no different. However, what he desired was different. What he wanted now, was something he can no longer gain. He licked his lips. The familiar taste was gone. He was on the brink of tears.

'I mustn't cry. It will solve nothing.'

The intercom came on in the room. And Watari's voice spoke.

"Ryuzaki. You've been in that room sulking for two hours. Come downstairs. You must eat something"

L looked around for a familiar camera spot and faced towards it.

"You have all been watching me correct? You are very cruel people to do such a thing. Fine. I will go downstairs, but I will not **EAT **that plate of **DISGUSTING SUSTANENCE **you call **FOOD!**"

The others downstairs were in shock. Never before has the man known as L been this emotional. Light pressed the button connected to the speaker in Ryuzaki's room.

"L. We are doing this for your own good. All that sugar is unhealthy. Changing your diet is necessary" Light said speaking into the microphone

"Is it? I function better with sweets. Like the way I sit, if I was to sit normally, my deduction abilities would decrease roughly by 40%. The same thing applies to my sacchariferous diet. Now tell me. Are you able to accept that outcome?"

Matsuda pushed Light to the side and spoke into the microphone.

"L! I think we are all more concerned with your health rather than your capabilities!"

"You…_think_?"

"Ah! Don't use my words against me! Just…come downstairs…please?" Matsuda asked

L scratched his head

"Since everyone is insisting, I suppose…."

L moved out of the camera frame and headed towards the door and walked out. The others downstairs sighed in relief and turned his surveillance off. L soon appeared in the office and flopped himself on the couch. Watari walked over and placed a tray on the glass coffee table in front of him.

L grimaced at it. The meal itself was lavishly decorated. Grilled seasoned chicken, an assortment of vegetables, and a spring mix salad on the side. It was all on fine china and the utensils were of real silver. The glass of ice water seemed to be mocking him as condensation began to take place. He hesitantly picked up a fork and pierced through a single piece of broccoli. He looked at it for many seconds.

"Just try it Ryuzaki." Aizawa said breaking the silence

L looked over at him, then his eyes went back towards the fork. Slowly, he placed the green vegetable in his mouth. His eyes showed true desperation. He chewed and chewed. He felt tears coming but he held them back. It was not soft, it was not sweet. It was so sturdy, the texture was different, and it seemed flavorless. He swallowed then placed his hand over his throat, feeling the gulp travel down. L pushed the tray back and drank a generous amount of water.

"I'm done" L stated

"Wha? But you barely ate anything!" Matsuda exclaimed

"I lost my appetite.." he muttered

"Ryuzaki…" Light said softly

L looked over at him

"I..do appreciate what you have been doing for me, but please realize it'll take me time to adjust to this," L got up "Thank you for the meal, I apologize for not finishing it. If you'll excuse me…" L started walking over to the elevator and headed back towards his room.

"We are bad people…" Matsuda said

"Light, why don't you go cheer him up later? He did consider you his friend after all" Soichiro Yagami suggested

"Yea…I'll do that" Light said smiling

10:30pm

Light came back into the office. He looked around. Good. Everyone left to their rooms. Not too long ago, he used an excuse to go back home to get some spare clothes. He spent a lot of time at headquarters so everyone didn't seem to mind. In actuality, he went to the store instead. After seeing L's face eating earlier this evening, he actually felt sorry for him. Light sighed. He looked at the bars of chocolate that were resting over his clothes that were in a bag. He wanted to give L some cake but he knew the frosting and garnishes will get messed up since he traveled on the train bumping into people. Candy seemed like the only option at the moment. He walked towards the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse floor. L's room, the highest floor in the building. This could take awhile. Light took out a candy bar and looked at it. He was never really into sweets so it's been years since he bought something like this.

The elevator suddenly stopped causing Light to accidently rip open the candy bar.

"Hey Light! What's up!" Matsuda asked stepping into the elevator

Light quickly shoved the chocolate bar into his mouth and threw the wrapper into the bag. He nodded up his head and tried to speak in a normal voice.

"Aye Mat..Matsu, wachu..doin here?" Light managed to ask shoving chocolate to the side of his mouth

"Huh? Oh, I had to go to the bathroom and the restrooms on the 19th floor are AMAZING! It has a modern theme and it smells really nice. It even has lotion dispensers!" He said happily

The elevator stopped and Matsuda got out

"See ya tomorrow Light!" He called out leaving

Light waved goodbye. Then he got off on the next floor. He tried moving the chocolate around. He hasn't eaten chocolate in years. It's so sweet, he wondered why he stopped eating it. He opened the door to L's room. A light was still on and Ryuzaki was on the bed reading. He saw Light and walked over to him.

"Something you want Light? It is rather late….." L paused and sniffed "That smell….."

Light shifted the chocolate in his mouth so he can speak

"Listen…Ryu..zaki," He started walking forward "I..ahh!" Light tripped.

He was on top of L and their faces were dangerously close. L's eyes were wide.

'I know that scent…'

He pulled Light closer, bringing their lips together. Light's eyes were in shock and he tried moving away but it was no use. L stuck his tongue into Light's mouth greedily going over the wet cavern. The chocolate was melting and it was like a thick fondue.

"Mmmph…Ryu..zaki…aaa..st..stop…" Light panted

L hungarily drank that sweet substance. It felt like it's been forever since he had sugar.

"So good…."

He made sure to consume every small ounce. His tongue went over and over, cleaning the chocolate that once covered Light's mouth. L released Light leaving him panting heavily. L wiped the saliva off his lips and smiled.

"Thank you Light!" He said

Light was blushing and he got his bag.

"Well, that wasn't how I planned it," He threw another chocolate bar at L "That's also for you. Listen L, this is a one time thing. I feel bad for sneaking in sweets for you" Light said softly

"Well that's a shame," L opened up the chocolate bar "Light, I have a proposition for you"

"And what's that?"

"I will force myself to eat a 'healthy diet' if…."

"If?"

"Light, you are to bring me a sweet every night. One is enough to sustain my new diet right?"

"Fine…but I get to pick out the sweets. Agreed?"

L smiled

"Agreed"

_Author's Note: I've been having this idea for awhile now. I'm actually surprised I wrote it. So what do you guys think? Is it ok? Please review! I got many ideas for this!_


	2. Chapter 2

'Hmm, what _would_ L want to have?'

Light was currently in the grocery store. He was carrying a basket in his right hand and looked at the various choices. He was in the snack aisle.

'I'm definitely not picking chocolate this time'

Light picked up a colorful bag of gummies, and looked at the nutrition facts.

'25 grams of sugar?! Are these companies smoking crack?!'

He put the bag back. And walked out of the aisle.

'Why is this so hard? I had no problem picking out something yesterday…'

"Hehe, hey Light! Liiighht. Light-kun. Oh kiiirrra. Aye I'm talkin ta ya." Said a playful sinister voice

"Shut up Ryuk. What do you want?" Light asked under his breath

"You should get your lover some apples." Ryuk said

"Apples. Ryuk, seriously? And he's not..my lover…" Light paused

"I beg to differ after last night. Tell me Light, are you into men?" Ryuk asked smiling

"Last night was his doing, and Ryuk, if anything, I'm probably bisexual. So apples huh? Yea, fruit…that gives me an idea." Light walked down another aisle

"Light. The fruits over here! What are you getting?" Ryuk asked

Light opened one of the freezer doors and pulled out a box. He looked at the nutrition facts, smiled in approval, then put it in the basket.

"You sure L would like that sort of thing?"

"Hey it's healthy and as far as L is concerned, I'm sure the sweetness fits his standards"

"Blah Blah Blah, buy me some apples please Light? You haven't bought me any since 2 days ago. My symptoms will start in a matter of hours!" Ryuk said starting to panic

"So..Red Delicious, right?" Light asked walking over to the produce section

Ryuk rapidly nodded his head

_**Meanwhile at Task Force Headquarters…….**_

L was laying on his bed. He had the extra chocolate bar in his hand and was taking small nibbles. He was thankful that Light brought him this, it was so hard adjusting to his new diet. He savored the sweet, then wrapped it back up in the aluminum foil for later.

'It doesn't quite taste the same..'

He thought back to last night. Was it really necessary to do what he did? L closed his eyes. At the time, he felt desperate. He was pretty hungry and he was losing it. Why did Light's chocolate taste different than this one?..okay that was a stupid question. It HAD to have tasted different, uh mean, it was in his mouth!

L shivered.

Exchanging body liquids was beyond him. He rubbed his bottom lip. Although, it wasn't unpleasant. It was…kinda nice. The intercom came on.

"Ryuzaki, will you please come down for dinner? You barely ate breakfast or lunch today" Watari said

"Erm.."

"It doesn't seem that bad"

"Well…"

"Light cooked it."

"I'll be down in 5 minutes" L said quickly leaving his room

L walked in the office. Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, and Soichiro greeted him

"Good evening Ryuzaki"

He smiled.

"Evening, did everyone eat already?" L sat down at the coffee table

"Well maybe around half an hour ago" Soichiro said

"I see…"

Light yawned and walked into the room. He placed a bowl on the coffee table before Ryuzaki then sat down in the office chair in front of the computer.

"Hope you like it Ryuzaki. I took it upon myself to cook that" Light muttered

"Manners Light!" Matsuda

"I'm just saying. I eat healthy, yet I wouldn't willingly eat what you were going to cook for him. The point of his diet is to reduce his sugar intake, not to go all out and have Ryuzaki lose weight. He has a fast metabolism to begin with"

Suddenly they heard a fork pick up. The room fell silent and all eyes moved to L. He was looking at the meal curiously. Just pasta, it was spiraled. Carrots, snow peas, and _broccoli _were in the mix. The meal was drizzled in mild garlic sauce. He clearly avoided the broccoli and brought a piece of pasta to his mouth. His eyes widened.

"Its..actually pretty good" L muttered

"WHAT?!" Matsuda ran over to Ryuzaki. He grabbed the bowl and took a large bite.

"Light, you putted butter in this didn't you?" Matsuda asked swallowing

"LIGHT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY CALORIES BUTTER HAS?!" Aizawa exclaimed

Light thought for a moment

"Maybe around 268 for a meal like that, and about 48% fat for the average 2,000 calorie diet." He said calmly

"ARE YOU CRAZY LIGHT?!" Soichiro asked

"But I didn't _use_ butter…"

"Sure tastes like butter" Matsuda said eating

"Can I have that back?..." L asked

"It's 'I can't believe it's not butter'" Light said

"What do you mean, you can't believe? You're the one who cooked it"

"It's '_I can't believe it's not butter'_" Light repeated

"I heard you the first time. What do you mean?"

"Matsuda." L said

"Huh? Oh, uhh sorry. Here" Matsuda said setting the bowl on L's lap "Light, this tastes very much like butter, how can you not believe it's not butter?"

"Because it isn't" Light said starting to get irritated

"I still don't get it."

"The BRAND" Mogi said

"Huh?"

" 'I can't believe it's not butter' is a brand. Butter substitute. You know, American stuff." Aizawa explained

"Oh..haha.." Matsuda laughed nervously "Sorry…"

L was looking at the bowl in front on his lap. Nothing was left. His dark eyes just stared at it. Everyone fell silent and looked at him unable to read the emotion on his face. Light got up, smacked Matsuda upside the head and took the bowl from L's lap. He rubbed L's hair.

"I'll make you some more ok?" Light said softly. Ryuzaki nodded. Light walked towards the kitchen.

"Oww…that…REALLY HURT LIGHT!" Matsuda yelled

"You deserved it" Everyone said

11:00pm

Light sighed. Here he was in the elevator again. He leaned against the wall. The elevator music was really corny. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a short sleeved gray shirt and black baggy sweat pants. Light shivered. L's "treat" was freezing his leg. He was so sure these sweat pants were thicker. He looked at the screen above the elevator doors. 2 more floors. The elevator chimed as he stepped out. He headed towards Ryuzaki's bedroom. Immediately, he was greeted by L in bed. 

"Hey Light!"

"Hey." Light reached into his pocket and threw a popsicle at L.

He immediately opened it and started licking. Light got out another popsicle and opened it as well.

"You brought one too?" L asked

"Well, I figured if I'm wasting money on snacks for you then I should have some myself, " Light said "By the way, what did I trip on last night?"

L motioned to the giant stuffed animal on his bed.

"His name is Badtz-Maru. My..friend in England really likes toys and stuff, so he got this for me"

"Never knew you were into the Sanrio characters Ryuzaki," Light laughed "But it's kinda cute"

"I'm not cute" L muttered embarrassed

Light sat down at the edge of L's bed. He had his popsicle in his mouth and was moving the stick slightly so nothing would drip. L looked at him curiously and tried to copy what Light was doing. Light looked over at L and lowered his popsicle towards his lap.

"Uhh..something wrong?" Light asked

"No. Just seems like you're really enjoying that. Is there a certain technique you have for eating popsicles?"

"Err no. A popsicles a popsicle. You eat it however you like. I wouldn't say there's a technique to eat it."

"Hmm.." L licked his popsicle.

Light's eyes were glued on his lips. Was it him or was Ryuzaki's way of eating very..suggestive? L looked over at Light and smirked.

"Getting aroused Yagami-kun?" he asked

"No..no, it's just..you eat strangely. I wondered why" Light said avoiding eye contact

"I know you like the back of my claw Light. And THAT was a LIE! Hehe how's "Light junior" doing? Is he starting to stand?" Ryuk said laughing

Light scratched behind his neck. It was his code to Ryuk saying: Shut the f%&# up!

"I eat this way because I was never taught proper manners. I never go out so I didn't see the need to. Does it bother you?" L asked

" Naw..I've gotten used to it." Light said smiling.

L blinked at him a couple times. Then his eyes wavered down towards Light's lap. Light felt his heart beating faster and faster. He gulped.

"Uhh..Ryuzaki?" Light asked nervously

L bent his head down and leaned forward. Light pleaded that L couldn't hear his heart thumping. L pulled Light's hand closer to him. He slowly brought his tongue out and licked around the base where the popsicle met the stick. He ran his tongue up and down its length then withdrew. Light felt himself starting to harden. L's tongue seemed so..skilled.

"It was melting. You should pay more attention" L said

"Ah sorry, I was zoning out," Light looked at his popsicle "Great now it's got your germs on it"

"Can I have it?" L asked throwing away his popsicle stick. Light sighed

"Yea. Sure. Here." He said handing it to him. L happily took it and started sucking on the half eaten frozen treat.

"Oh don't look so sad Light"

"Oh? Are you gonna make up for it?" Light asked looking over at L

"How do you want me to atone?" L asked

Light thought for a moment. L sighed as he finished his popsicle. He walked over towards Light and rested his chin on Light's lap.

"I noticed how you were staring. Were you possibly fantasizing about something?" L asked

"No..of..course not" Light muttered

"That's a LIE!" Ryuk shouted

Light scratched behind his neck.

"Are you positive Light?" L asked "I'm pretty willing to-"

Light cut him off.

"No, it's fine. I can always get more." Light smiled and he got up to leave. "I'll come back tomorrow around the same time," Light came to the doorway and he turned back to look at L "And here's my revenge…"

"And what is it?" Ryuzaki asked

"Those popsicles..were **sugar-free**" Light made sure to make emphasis on 'sugar-free'. L's emotion came in shock. Light smiled and closed the bedroom door behind him.

"So Light, I take it your right hand will be _very_ busy tonight?" Ryuk asked while they were in the elevator

"Yea" Light muttered

Ryuk snickered "Shall I sneak you some lotion or something?"

Light nodded his head.

"You remember where my room is right?"

"Uh huh," Ryuk flew through the wall "TO THE 19th FLOOR!" (reference to chapter 1)

_Author's note: Okay, I gotta admit. Maybe my comedy is pretty retarded. Did YOU guys find it funny? Gah! Idk. Anyways, I'm considering suggestions for whatever you guys want. I do have something in mind, but I wanna know how my ideas compare to yours. I do want to write SMUT, so expect some lemony stuff next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

With Ryuk gone, everything went exactly as planned. He had approximately 5-7 minutes to reach orgasm. Light shook his head as he walked quickly to his room. The whole scenario was playing in his head. 'Light Yagami. Age 18. Fast, he must go. Hurry, he shall. Will he complete his quest and climax in time?' and it was all accompanied by epic background music.

He shut the door behind him and locked it. It didn't even occur to him to even turn on the lights. He needed to hurry. Light took his shirt off and jumped on the bed. He felt himself throbbing desperate. The waistband of his sweatpants were pulled down slightly, he pulled out his member and started pumping it vigorously. Light alternated by roughly rubbing up and down his length with his thumb and going back to pumping. His smooth voice started becoming rough and his breathing was uneven. Light's eyes were half lidded and his sight was starting to blur. He felt his abdominals convulse and his orgasm coming closer and closer as he increased his pace. A flash of white came before his eyes. Light climaxed. His breathing started to even out. He looked at his hand expecting a mess. He was surprised to find it pretty clean, with the exception of some sperm around his finger tips.

"8 minutes Light" said a voice before him

Light, surprised quickly moved back

"God dammit Ryuk!" he cursed

Ryuk snickered. A white substance was splattered on his face and trailed down his neck. The shinigami wiped it off with his hand and looked at it.

"You didn't have to cum onto my face you know…" Ryuk said

"Well I didn't know you were there! And why the hell were you right in front of me?"

"It looked like you were enjoying yourself, so I stayed quiet and decided to at least let you finish. I was in front of you because masturbation interests me," Ryuk hesitantly brought up the substance to his mouth and took a tentative lick "Apples are better…." He said

"You're sick!" Light yelled

"I think I'm pretty healthy Light, have a towel?" Ryuk asked

Light threw the shinigami a towel beside him. Ryuk cleaned himself up.

"Something wrong Light?"

Light went under his covers.

"No, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. By the way, where's the lotion?"

Ryuk sighed

"Well, I knew it was a set-up so you can be by yourself so I took some extra time, I even went and got a bottle," he placed a bottle of lotion on the nightstand, "Then I went to the 19th floor restroom and filled that up. Amazing, even then, you were still working on yourself." Ryuk said

"Shut up" Light muttered

**The Next Day **

Light walked downstairs towards the office.

"Light!" Matsuda yelled "We have a favor to ask you!"

"Huh? What is it?" Light asked

"Take Ryuzaki out" Aizawa said

There was a moment of silence.

"Uhh, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you say 'take Ryuzaki out'?" Light asked quietly

"Yes, he's been in that room long enough. He needs to get out. He doesn't even work on the case that much anymore, he's been emailing all the information now" Soichiro

"I see, but why do I have to do this?"

"L said he'd get out of headquarters only if you took him Light" Matsuda said

"He does need to get fresh air every now and then" Watari explained

"Ok fine, then I'll need to go home and change then, lets see…tell Ryuzaki to meet me at the train station in about an hour and a half" Light said leaving

**In L's room**

L walked out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was straight down and untangled, water still slid down his chest. Turns out Light's actually taking him out today. Personally, he was fine with just staying in his room. He was more concerned whether or not Light will buy him snacks today. He hoped it wouldn't be sugar-free again. He groaned. Well, if he's going out, he should at least make it easier for Light and wear some clean clothes. He opened his closet and pulled out an unopened box, attached to it was a letter that was already read:

_Hey L! Happy birthday!_

_You know how Matt and I were screwing around with our fashion sense a few months ago? Yes, I'm talking about the time where I wanted to start wearing leather (I'm still considering that, by the way) and Matt wanted a pair of those goggles. Anyways, it occurred to me that your look is so mysterious, so I took it upon myself to buy you something nice. I hope I got the right size!_

_Sincerely, Mello _

L hesitantly opened the box. He knew there were clothes in there, he just hoped it looked a bit normal. He slid the outfit on.

'It's..rather tight'

L sighed. At least he can breathe. Still, he was considering changing back into his normal, more comfortable clothes.

'No, I haven't washed those in weeks. It'll not be appropriate.'

The clock read 6:00

'I better get going' he thought exiting his room

**Downstairs**

"I'm leaving now" L said

"Ok, take care-whoa! Wait, wait, wait a minute!" Matsuda yelled calling him back

L turned around. Everyone stared at him for several minutes. Never before have they seen L standing in perfect posture. His usually messy hair was straightened and hung slightly over his eyes. Ripped, black denim skinny jeans clung to his legs exposing patches of his pale skin. A gray v-neck shirt was shown under an unzipped black hoodie. L's sleeves were pushed up and his hands were resting in his pockets.

"Uhh..Ryuzaki?" Aizawa asked

"Is it that bad?" L asked

"Not necessarily" Soichiro said quietly

"So you resorted to wearing that L?" Watari asked

L shrugged

"Goodbye everyone" he said leaving the office

"Is it me, or does Ryuzaki actually have a _figure_?" Matsuda asked nervously

"Matsuda!" Everyone yelled

**At the Train Station**

Light was waiting on a bench near the ticket gate. He looked at his watch. L was supposed to be here by now. He sighed. Light could see that abnormal man from miles away, he knew that detective was very punctual. So why wasn't he here?

"Hehe, you seem anxious Light" Ryuk said chuckling

'Am I anxious?' Light shook his head 'I really don't see why, it's not like…this is a date or anything…' Light became absorbed in his thoughts

"Hey here he comes. L cleans up nice…" Ryuk said

L saw Light 10 feet in front of him. He seemed to be staring off into space. Light was wearing a dark red long sleeve shirt and light blue jeans. Across his chest were white sown on letters that read: Abercrombie & Fitch. Well this is just fabulous. They looked like total opposites.

'Why am I so nervous? I've been on dates before! Dammit L….'

"Light."

A voice broke his thoughts and Light looked up.

"Ryu…zaki?" he asked stuttering

Light's eyes roamed over L. He gulped. Those jeans did look a little tight. Were his legs always that shapely? And that v-neck. Oh god, just seeing that spot of bare skin was making him hot. L looked at Light questionably.

"It's strange isn't it? How about we go to the nearest clothing store? I'll change and-"

Light cut L off

"No! You..uhh look good. Interesting though. Never knew you'd wear stuff like that, but it suits you"

"Thank you Yagami-kun. Shall we go?" L asked

"Yea," Light stood up "where to?"

He and L started walking towards the train. Light noticed that L was walking normally instead of being hunched over. They seemed to be around the same height, he couldn't quite tell who was taller.

"I really don't know. I'd assumed you'd know what to do considering the fact you're taking me out" L said

"Well sorry, I only found out about 2 hours ago. Are you hungry? Maybe we can go to a restaurant and see a movie afterwards." Light suggested

"Dinner and a movie? Sounds like a cliché date Light."

"Hehe, I am enjoying this too much" Ryuk said on the side

Light scratched behind his neck

"Well excuse me, did you have something in mind that you wanted to do?" Light asked

L stopped and pondered.

"No, not really. Well it can wait until later tonight"

"Later? Tonight….?" Light asked nervously

"Yea…" L said softly

That last few sentences echoed in Light's mind. He didn't know whether to be scared or excited. Damn L and his seductive voice. They both got on the train. With it being so crowded on the Yamate line, they were standing dangerously close. L leaned his head forward and laid his face onto Light's shoulder.

"Ryuzaki..what are you?..." Light asked stuttering

"You smell nice." L muttered

"Huh?"

"You're wearing cologne."

"Uh yea…" Light stated

"What is it?"

"Calvin Klein. Euphoria I think" Light muttered

"I like it"

"Do you now?" Light asked sarcastically

"So smart, yet, such an idiot" Ryuk said laughing

The train stopped and the two pushed themselves out of the train. L took a deep breath.

"Public transportation is a hassle. You know Light, I could have gotten a car for us."

"Well, it's too late for that now. Anyways, let's get going." Light said starting to walk.

They headed towards a family restaurant. It wasn't like a fancy restaurant, but it wasn't a cheap fast-food place either. He picked this place because it was pretty decent and had a private atmosphere. They got a table for two and ordered their food.

"So how are you taking your new diet L? Liking it yet?" Light asked

L groaned in irritation

"Unfortunately, no. My whole life has consisted of me consuming large amounts of sugar, to change so suddenly makes me feel ill. Your "snacks" are the only thing keeping me sane. Since we're on the subject, what are you going to bring me today? Please tell me it has sugar…"

"Yea..about that…" Light said, his voice wandering off

"Here's your meals gentlemen" said the waitress placing dishes on the table. Light smiled at her

"Thank you." He said

The waitress blushed and walked away.

"You're quite popular with the ladies aren't you Light?"

"Well, I've never had trouble with women if that's what you're asking," Light started eating his food "But hey, a smile always gets you better service."

"Good point" L was picking at his meal "I suppose anyone with good looks will solve everything by flirtation"

"You're… insulting me aren't you?"

"Depends how you interpret my statement. You are very attractive though…" L said munching away "I hate vegetables" he muttered with his mouth full

"Well thanks Ryuzaki. Geez, you're like a little kid who's picky with their food" Light said observing him

"To be honest, I guess I am considered a bit immature. Oh yes, you avoided the subject earlier. What will be my snack for today?" L asked leaning in

"I don't know. I didn't have time to go to the store."

"So..most likely..I won't get anything today?"

"We can always swing by my house and I'll get more of those sugar free popsicles"

"**NO**. I want sugar Light. **REAL** sugar. I don't think I can emotionally live off this!" L said lifting up his half eaten plate

"Are you done with that sir?" The waitress asked stopping at the table

"Ah yes," L smiled at her "here you go" he said handing it to her

"What about you?"

"Uh..yea I guess" Light said handing his plate

"Are you gentlemen interested in a dessert this evening?" she asked

"Well I can't really-" L began

"Yes" Light said

"Anything in particular you'd like?"

"I'm really not sure," Light smiled at her "Why don't you pick for us?"

"Suave as hell Light" Ryuk said snickering

The waitress blushed, nodded, and left.

"You're getting me dessert Light?" L asked happily

"_US_, I'm getting _US _a dessert. We're sharing."

"Why?"

"Restaurants tend to give large portions, I'd feel guilty watching you eat a huge bowl of ice cream."

"I see." L said

"Here you are. And here's your bill" The waitress setted down another plate along with a checkbook. Light took out his wallet and placed a credit card in then handed it back to the waitress.

L greedily pulled the plate to his side of the table. It was a generous slice of marble strawberry cheesecake. Whip cream and a syrup-infused strawberry were placed on top. He picked up his fork and took a big mouthful. His eyes became like saucers and he sighed in enjoyment.

"It's really good"

"Is it?" Light picked up the strawberry on top with his fork. As soon as he was about to eat it, L called out his name. Light looked over to see L staring him down. Ryuk snickered on the side. L looked like a sad puppy dog. Sighing, Light leaned forward and brought his fork up to L's mouth.

"Say 'ahhh'"

L quickly ate the strawberry off Light's fork, ignoring saying 'ahhh'. He grinned tauntingly when he was finished.

"I may act like a little kid, but you didn't have to feed me" L said

Light shrugged.

"It was tempting. By the way, you got," Light brushed his fingers across his upper lip "a little mess there"

"Oh?" L looked down then slowly licked the corner of his upper lip "Better?"

"Yea…" Light muttered

"I bet this guy gives you a lot of oral fantasies eh Light?" Ryuk asked

L was happily eating the cheesecake while Light ate a few bites every now and then. The waitress came back with the checkbook and placed it on the table. Light opened it, signed, and put his credit card back into his wallet. He took out a few dollars and placed it onto the table for a tip.

"Almost done Ryuzaki?" Light asked

L was licking the plate. He looked over and placed it back on the table.

"Ok. Now I am. Shall we go?"

Light nodded and they both left the restaurant. Half an hour later, they arrived at a movie theatre.

"Anything you want to see Ryuzaki?" Light asked looking at the showtimes

"This is my first time at a movie theatre so I don't really know" L said

"Alrighty then I'll say some genres and you pick out what you'll like best"

"Ok."

"Action, documentary, comedy, or horror?"

"No romance?"

"Did you _want _to see a romance film?"

"Not really, just wondering why you didn't mention it. We had dinner, shared dessert, seemed only fitting if we snuggled up in the theatre and watched a love story" L said nonchalantly

"Excuse me?" Light asked nervously

"That's what people do on a date correct?"

"Well yea. But I wouldn't necessarily call this a 'date'"

"Hmmm"

"I guess, in retrospect, in someone else's perspective, this _would _seem like a date in a way" Light muttered

"Pretty much. Ok, I decided on a horror movie." L said

Light nodded and went up to the ticket booth.

"Two for 'Written in Blood'."

"$18 dollars" the cashier said

Light gave him the money and received two tickets. *(by the way "Written in Blood" isn't a real movie, or I don't think it is. I just made it up on the spot)*. They both walked to into the movie theatre skipping the snack section (on account of them eating dinner earlier). The theatre still had lights on and about 30 people were sitting down chattering away. Most of them were couples.

"Are we in the right place?" L whispered

"Yea. Theatre 6. I checked the sign before we got in." Light started walking up the rows looking for a couple of empty seats AWAY from the hormonal crazy couples. They sat down and the movie started. Not too soon after, the lights dimmed down and the previews started playing on the large screen before them.

"Light! This is boring!" Ryuk complained

Light yawned and ignored the shinigami's comment. Previews are meant to get the audience excited for upcoming movies, however in his opinion, it was more like a waste of 15 minutes. L stared at the screen much like a student forced to watch an educational film during school. Light leaned over and whispered.

"Bored?" he asked

"YES!" Ryuk yelled

"Somewhat. I am a little interested since I've never been in a theatre. The whole projector and screen intrigues me" L said softly

'I suppose' Light thought

Finally the movie started playing. The contents of it was mostly gore involving the supernatural. The plot in question was about a young man who died and possessed everyone and anyone who came in contact with this old book and leaves his victims cutting themselves, having their blood spell out: come and play with me. Light was laughing to himself everytime someone died. "Come and play with me"? Seriously? That perverted line alone was meant to be mocked.

"_**Jason! What are you doing? Stop…stop..please!" yelled a girl**_

_**A young male with brown hair smirked at her and pulled her close to his chest. His hand wrapped around her waist while his other hand held a knife towards her throat. He whispered in her ear. **_

"_**Yea? Whachya gonna do about it bitch? Cry out for help? Scream? You know damn well that's not going to help you." **_

_**She whimpered**_

"_**Don't do this. No…" **_

"_**I'm not Jason anymore. Listen carefully," he voice got lower "I'm feeing nice today so I'm going to kill you, then your pathetic Jason" **_

_**Tears started forming in her eyes**_

'She's a terrible actress.' Light thought

"_**You don't have to do this…." She managed to say**_

"_**You're right bitch," He pushed more pressure on the knife having the blade pierce lightly through the skin "I don't have to do this. No, I want to…you sure are overreacting" he said**_

"_**You have a knife to my throat…how else am I to act?"**_

"Have you noticed that most of the victims talk a lot before they die? You'd think they would scream instead of reasoning with him" L whispered to Light

"It's a movie. Movies lack common sense at times to make it more interesting" Light whispered back

"_**You're pretty sexy now that I look at ya," he pulled the knife away slowly but held a tighter grip around her waist "how about you play with me and *maybe* just *maybe* I'll let you and Jason live" he said tauntingly as he ran his hands up her shirt**_

"_**No…" she said angrily **_

_**He brought the knife back to her throat **_

"_**Are you so sure about that?"he asked running his lips across her shoulder**_

"_**I'm surrre…" She said stuttering**_

"_**I'm in his body you know. It'll be as if Jason was really fucking you. I know you like him. Why don't I make your dreams come true" **_

"Hehe. Hey Light, I see a sex scene coming up. Think you can handle it?" Ryuk asked laughing

Light rubbed behind this neck

'If I knew a scene like this was in this movie, I would've picked something else' he thought

_**She grew quiet as his hands traveled up her shirt. He pulled her over to a chair and had her sit on his lap where she faced him. He roughly kissed her. She didn't react much. Mostly just stared ahead with a blank expression. **_

"_**Come on you can do better than that," he motioned at her shirt "Take it off" **_

_**Her expression was shocked. She hesitantly reached down and slowly pulled her shirt off. **_

L was watching intently. His thumb pressing against his bottom lip. 'I wonder what he's thinking right now' Light thought

_**The man violently pushed her down on the bed. **_

'Wait a minute….' Light thought with his eyes widening 'Is..he?...'

_**She let out a loud moan.**_

'No…' Light thought in disbelief

_**He groaned and his movements hastened. **_

"Hey Light, don't you watch this stuff at home? You know..except you're by yourself and you're sitting in front of your computer jacking off…." Ryuk said

"Shut the fuck up…" Light muttered looked down at his lap

"Did you say something Light?" L asked quietly

"No.."

The pants were just getting louder and louder by the minute. You'd expect like in every other movie with a sex scene, it'll only last a minute but this movie was different. The sexual tension was incredibly thick. With L only a few centimeters away, Light felt extremely awkward. And L, well, he's not reacting at all. Just the same fixed look on the screen showing nothing but ennui and a hint of curiosity. To make matters worse 90% of the people in the theatre were already getting it on. Slurping and moans added to the atmosphere, Light can feel himself already starting to harden.

"Light…" L whispered

"Hmm?"

Ryuzaki slowly leaned over and brought his lips to Light's. Light became paralyzed and stared into Ryuzaki's eyes shocked. He felt a hand cup his face to bring himself closer. Ryuzaki's eyes were half lidded. He nibbled on Light's bottom lip.

"If you're uncomfortable, say so now…" He whispered

"Ryuzaki…." Light said softly

Taking that as an invitation, he stuck his tongue into Light's mouth. True, he's never really kissed anyone before but he's not clueless. How hard can it be? His mind went back to two nights ago. L roamed Light's mouth in the same action with less aggression. He felt Light's knee slightly shaking against his. The moans in the theatre kept getting louder and louder. He couldn't help himself. He's a man for god's sake, and his jeans felt tighter and tighter. Light kissed Ryuzaki deeper and swiftly lifted up the armrest between them.

"Light..c-can w-we g-get outta here?..." Ryuk stutters

Light ignores him and hungarily kisses Ryuzaki. He still tasted of that strawberry cheesecake. So sweet. He could feel Ryuzaki's hand rub up this thigh. He started to pant then all of a sudden….

The lights flickered on and 3 workers came into the theatre.

"Alright kids, orgy times over! Break it up! You, you, you, you, and you- leave the theatre and continue your business elsewhere." One worker said pointing to the couples and gesturing towards the exit.

They pointed over at Light and L. Embarassed, as was everyone else who was asked to leave, walked slowly out of the theatre avoiding eye contact with the workers. L pulled his hood over his head and followed Light. They walked out of the theatre quietly and Light broke the silence.

"L… why did you do that?"

"Why did _you_?" Ryuzaki countered

"Answer me first then I'll tell you" Light said

"I…was aroused. It occurred to me that almost everyone was doing it so…"

"You thought we should do it too?" Light asked finishing his sentence

"Before you judge me, I do think showing affection as such is inappropriate in public however I suppose I… couldn't help myself? Don't deny it Light, I know you were staring at me most of time and was probably as erect as I was." L said looking at him

"When he says erect, is he talking about your penis?" Ryuk asked seriously

"Your such a fucking idot…" Light muttered

"Pardon?" L asked

"Nothing. Y-yea.. I guess, I might've been . To answer your question earlier, I had the same reasons. Couldn't help myself in there… the sounds, the dark atmosphere. That may sound lewd but I'm just being honest."

Ryuzaki stayed quiet for a moment

"Hey Light, what time is it?"

"Almost ten. Did you want to head back?"

"How much money do you have left?"

"Um..about $50 and I guess I can spend a couple hundred on my credit card, why are you asking? Was there something else you wanted to do?" Light asked curiously

"Hmm.." Ryuzaki starting walking off

"Where are we going?" Light asked following

"To the nearest love hotel…." Ryuzaki said

_Author's note: Ok, I know it's been FOREVER since I updated. I've just been really busy with school and everything. This chapter is about 4,000 words long so I hope it makes it up for the wait. Again, really sorry for keeping you guys hanging! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Light stopped walking

"Excuse me, but did you just say…."

L stopped and looked behind him. Light tried his best to finish his sentence

"t-the..nearest..l-love h-hotel?..." he stuttered

L nodded and started walking again

"Come on, let's go Light."

"W-wait Ryuzaki!" Light called running after him

L ignored Light and kept on walking ahead. It was pretty dark and soon many lights were seen. They walked along the night life of adult entertainment. Light walked closely to L. They were in the Shinjuku District and headed towards the Love Hotel Zone. After much debate, they decided on a modern looking one with a large neon pink sign in front of it. They walked in and stood in front of a wall with various screens. Each screen displayed a room, some had themes while the rest looked like normal lavish bedrooms you find in suites.

"Light, which one would you like?" L asked

"W-well…" Light glanced at the screens feeling uneasy

"Light, where the hell are we? Is this where people get raped? Are you going to lose your virginity? Will Light Yagami finally become a…MAN?" Ryuk asked

"Shut up Ryuk…" Light muttered

L was biting his thumbnail as he looked at the screens. Light gazed over at the rooms displayed and decided to skip the themes. Making love in a "library" or a "doctor's office" or god help him, an "S&M hello kitty" themed bedroom was not his idea of losing his virginity to L. He sighed and tried to relax. He felt so nervous.

"Decided yet?" L asked

Light hesitantly pointed to one screen.

"I was thinking of that one too," L pressed the button below it that read 'Stay', "You treated me this evening so I'll pay this time"

L walked over to the front desk. It looked like one of those teller booths and had a screen so you couldn't see the person's face. L pulled out 12000 yen from his pocket and placed it on the desk receiving a room key in return. When he walked away from the desk, the clerk called out to him

"Um sir? Excuse me, but can you come back for a second?"

L turned around and walked back to the front desk. The screen was removed and he stared face to face with a middle aged man. He had white bleached hair that was styled with a great amount of gel and green eyes. He was wearing a tight lime green button up shirt with quarter length sleeves. The man leaned forward and inspected L looking him up and down nodding in approval.

"And your partner?..."

L pointed to Light behind him

"Um… he would be my partner" he said

"Oh?" The man looked at Light and smiled brightly "You guys look FABULOUS together! Oh my, and your fashion sense? My god honey, you pull the look off BEAUTIFULLY. You boys have this yin and yang persona going on, I FEEL it" he said enthusiastically

"Um Light… this guy is flaming. He has homo written all over him" Ryuk said

Light nodded

"Then again, so do you Light. You and your Abercrombie & Fitch prep clothes…." Ryuk muttered

Light rubbed the back of his neck harshly. The man behind the desk spoke up again.

"So tell me… who's.. you know… on top?"

"Excuse me?" Light asked

L wrapped his arm around Light's waist "He's my… inamorata."

"So that means you're the seme-"

L nodded "So tell me, do we fit the criteria?"

"Oh honey, you and your sweetie are above and beyond. Sorry for the examination by the way. My boss is… indifferent to homosexual couples, but you two are attractive so it shouldn't be a problem," He waved "Have a wonderful evening!" and pulled down the screen

"Um…Ryuzaki?..." Light asked nervously

L started walking towards the elevator

"Come now Light, I believe it's on the second floor?" he asked stepping into the elevator pressing a button

"Yes Ryuzaki, second floor. But why did you tell that man you were seme? You think I'm a uke L?" Light asked

"Honestly Light, I don't have a clue what 'seme' or 'uke' is. Seme sounds close to the martial arts term 'semeru' which is attack, you don't really seem much of a violent type so I just agreed with him. Does it matter?" L asked

The elevator chimed and they walked out. The hallways looked plain and white. They looked at the doors searching for their room.

'Room 113 Room 113 Room 113 Room 113 Room 113…' Light chanted in his mind

"Here it is." L slid in the key card on the handle and opened the door.

They both walked inside. The room was fairly large. The walls were painted deep red and displayed a couple pieces of _suggestive_ art. A few modern lampposts decorated the area, there was also a living room section with a couch and plasma screen TV. In the next room, there was a large bathroom with a sauna. What really stood out from the room was the bed. It was **huge**. At least double the size of a bed a normal couple would sleep in. It was low to the ground, much like a futon. It was decorated with black and gold silk sheets. Light sat on the bed. Not only was it big, it was soft too. L walked into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a quick shower ok Light? I actually used hairspray to keep my hair straight today. I don't know how people are used to this and I'd like to wash it off first…." L said

"That's fine…" Light said

Light heard the shower turn on and Ryuzaki entering. He took a deep breath. As soon as he's finished, he and L will make love. He laughed at himself. He sounds like a girl who's about to have sex for the first time. He laid back closing his eyes. Well, it was his first time too, still, there's no need for all that mushy business. He opened his eyes and they widened in shock. He saw himself laying down on the bed, staring back at him with the same expression. Instead of a ceiling, there was a gigantic mirror. Well, this _was_ a love hotel after all. What's the appeal in mirrored ceiling anyways? Watching yourself being fucked? Light blushed at the thought. He got up off the bed and pulled his shirt off, slightly folding it and placing it on the couch.

"Hehe.. getting ready Light?" Ryuk asked

Light shrugged. He walked over to a nearby mirror that was hanging on the wall. Light ran his hands through his hair, making it slightly messy. He sighed and felt himself become nervous. Okay, breathe in, breathe out. Light Yagami is a calm, collected person. He sighed, and looked at his reflection. Hazel brown eyes stared back at him, he saw his tanned muscular chest rising slightly from his breathing. His abdominals were rock hard now displaying a decent four-pack which was appropriate for his body type. A figure envied by men, wanted by woman, the question was: did L want him too? Not to be vain or anything, but he's pretty sure his body is irresistible.

He heard the shower turn off and flopped on the bed so he was laying horizontally. Light made sure to look at the ceiling so it looked like he wouldn't notice when L walked in. He had his hands behind his head and stared back at his reflection on the ceiling. A few seconds later, L walked in. He was wearing a pair of black boxer shorts and was drying his hair with a towel. Light's eyes semi gazed over to look at him. True, he has seen glimpses of L half-naked before, but the detective always dressed quickly. Probably shy. L was curiously looking at the bed, still ruffling his hair with the towel. L's figure was pretty fit for someone who had such a liking to sweets. His body was pale, lean, had the slightest feminine curve around his hips.

"It feels so much better out of those clothes. Tight clothes really are not of my style, don't you think Light?" L asked sitting down next to him on the bed

Light sat up

"Well, they may not have been your _style_, but they did suit you." He said

"They're more of my friend's fashion choice of clothing" L said

"The one in England who likes toys?"

"The one who's addicted to chocolate" L answered

"Ah.." Light fell back towards the bed

"So Light…." L started

"Ryuzaki?"

"Shall we… go to bed?" he asked softly

Light felt his heart starting to pound. He slowly nodded and got into the covers of the bed. L joined him on the other side laying a centimeter away from him, he reached over to a nightstand and turned off the lights.

Light's breathing became heavier. He tightly shut his eyes anticipating the moment L's hands will be on him. He gulped and tried to even his breath out. There's no reason to be nervous. He knew this day would come eventually…okay that was a lie. Sure. Having sex with L was nothing more than a masturbation fantasy. He can hear Ryuk laughing already. Wait-why is he laughing?

Seconds went by. Minutes went by. Many many moments went by. Possibly hours went by.

The room was quiet and all that was heard was slow breathing. Light looked over to L's side. There he was, laying comfortably with his eyes closed. Asleep. Asleep. Asleep! **THAT BASTARD WENT TO SLEEP!** After making out with him the theatre making him horny as hell, has the nerve to bring him to a love hotel **AND CAN GO TO BED WITHOUT TOUCHING HIM?**

Light nudged L lightly. He groaned sleepily and rolled over closer to Light. Light nudged him again. L slowly opened his eyes.

"Something wrong Yagami-kun?" He asked quietly

"Ryuzaki… are you really just tired?" Light asked

"I _was_ tired. Was there a reason for you to awaken me?"

Light sighed and turned over so he wasn't facing L and covered himself with the bed sheets.

"Uh never mind..just go back to sleep. Forget it. Sorry for waking you" he muttered

"….Did Light..desire sexual intercourse with my person?" L asked

Light blushed brightly

"Um…"

"I'm interpreting you thought we would, considering the fact I brought you here and being so intimate earlier…am I right?" L asked

"Um, hypothetically speaking, if the case being that um.. you.. wasn't considering doing such actions, why DID you bring us to stay at a love hotel?.." Light asked holding back the irritation in his voice

"Let's look at it this way: Love hotels are one of the most cleanest facilities due to their vigorous services. Also, may I add, many rooms provide luxurious accommodates. And since, it's a Love hotel, no one expects anyone to bring any luggage and the rooms are generally cheaper than other inns." L explained

"I see…" Light said

"I didn't really want to go back to headquarters…"

"Okay thanks for explaining.. sorry for waking you up, I'll.. just go to sleep. G'nite Ryuzaki." Light said turning over

L went back to his side of the bed

"Good night Light."

"Aww what a bad ending" Ryuk said snickering

Light ignored him and went to sleep

_**Task headquarters were empty. Light was wandering endlessly through the halls. He was in the main office now. The large screen before him turned on and static played across the screen. He looked at it curiously. Seconds later a picture appeared. **_

_**The L insignia was displayed and a voice spoke out to him**_

"_**Hello Light" **_

"_**L, where the hell are you?" Light yelled out **_

"_**Patience Light…" **_

_**Light felt himself pull back, a soft material tightened around his wrists. His dream started to blur. **_

"Shhh… relax" a soft voice said

_**Everything in his dream was blurred, all he could see was random colors smudging his vision. He gasped feeling something cold brush his chest. **_

"You're so sexy…" the same voice said

_**His body felt hot. Was this another wet dream?.. **_

Light slowly opened his eyes. The room was illuminated with red lights. Confused, he tried moving. He found his wrists tied to the ends of the bed. A cold hand pressed down on his chest. A pair of dark gazing eyes stared at him.

"Oh you're awake Light?.." L spoke softly

"Ryuzaki..what the hell?.." Light muttered sleepily

"Quiet Light," L crawled up in between Light's legs letting his waist rub against his "This is what you wanted right?.." he licked across his chest showering warm wet kisses on his flesh.

"R-Ryuzaki s-stop.." Light panted

"I know that you don't want me to…" L traveled his kisses up to Light's neck and made small bites. Light struggled at his wrists.

"It's useless Light. I handcuffed you." L sat up and twirled a pair of small silver keys around his fingers "Be a good boy and maybe…" he brushed his lips slightly against his "just maybe.. I'll release you" he whispered

Light was breathing heavily

"L..s-stop this..ahh..you..don't know..what you're doing.."

"Hush.." L's hands went up Light's legs pressing against his inner thighs "Let the world's greatest detective take care of you…" he said starting to play with the teen's waistband

L's hands were cold as ice. His mere touch shocked him. Light felt overly warm, his body was starting to shake. One finger slid in the waistband of his jeans, traveled along to his hip bone and going back to the alternate side. L slightly pulled down the denim material every few seconds teasingly.

"Fuck it..Ryuzaki..unhandcuff me now.." Light begged

L groaned

"I told you quiet Light," he unzipped him slowly and leaned into his ear speaking softly "All I want…is to hear you moaning.."

Before he could respond, a hand wrapped around his shaft and stroked him gently. Light leaned his head back biting his lip.

"Hard…" L muttered stroking a little harder

Light cried out. Clanking of metal was heard from his struggling. His body shook, his hips moved upwards aching for more.

"Dammit L!..." he moaned

L pressed Light's hips down and stopped stroking

"Behave..." he rubbed his thumb roughly around the tip "Shhh…does it hurt?.."

"You..know damn well it does…" Light said wincing

He rubbed a little harder "Aww..poor baby..tell daddy how to make it feel better.."

"BLOW HIM! BLOW HIM! BLOW HIM! BLOW HIM!" Ryuk chanted on the side

"B-blow..me.." Light moaned

"AND LIGHT LISTENS TO ME! YES.." Ryuk said snickering

"Anything my baby wants…" L moved lower licking around the swollen tip and down his shaft coating him in his liquid while tasting the precum that was starting to drip.

"Don't fucking tease me…." Light moaned desperately

L smirked and took him into his mouth sucking gently. Light was struggling even more, thrusting his waist wanting him to take more. L greedily took him, feasting on his dick getting more aroused by the sounds he's hearing from him. Light was moaning loudly like some horny bitch. Felt like it too. His senses were lost, his lower regions were tightening, his body was quivering as it climbed closer and closer to orgasm.

"RYUZAKI!" Light screamed

L drank his substance making sure to get every ounce. He too was breathing heavily and wiped his lips. He moved up to Light and unlocked the handcuffs restraining him.

"A bit salty for my taste..." he spoke softly "but still wonderful nonetheless.." he smiled "I take it Yagami-kun is satisfied with my performance?"

Light pulled him into his lap kissing his forehead

"It was amazing..."

"Tired?..." L asked

"Not just yet…" Light replied

L settled back into Light's embrace. His body was warm, the smell of sweat and cologne was intoxicating. He could feel Light's heartbeat thudding against his back…and something hard pressing against him. L gulped.

"L-Light?..." he asked nervously

Light sighed moving his head along the nape of L's neck making small kisses.

"You..gave me pleasure…I should do…the same.."

He moved his body against L's grinding his shaft against his backside. A stifled moan was heard in response. Light stopped and moved his hands wrapping them around the man's hips.

"Say something?.." he whispered in his ear

L shook his head.

"No…" he said softly

"It's not enough Light! Keep going…" Ryuk shouted

Light sighed. 'Maybe if I…'

He hesitantly moved his hands in more having his fingers brush against L's thighs. Light felt his body tense.

"Let yourself go…" he said

L's body relaxed. He leaned back into Light's chest. The teen then spread open the detective's legs, moving one hand between them. L gasped feeling a hand wrap around him. He didn't grip him, more like holding it and moving slowly over the thin fabric on his boxers. He moaned slightly. Light moved his fingers across the bulge pressing his digits against L's arousal and pulled it out from its confinement . L gasped. There it stood, tall and erect: six and a half inches of perfect flesh.

"Light…"

Light snaked one hand up L's chest rubbing his index finger over his nipple and using his other hand to fondle the exposed length.

"Nnngh.."

A sticky substance was forming around Light's fingertips. He rubbed harder getting more of it and slicking it across L's throbbing shaft. His breathing was heavy, their body heat alone was making him melt and drown in lustful pleasure. Light's other hand made it up to L's face, brushing his fingers gently across his lips.

"Suck…" Light said softly

L moaned licking across Light's finger tips and biting lightly on his index and middle nails. He took them into his mouth, lavishing it with his saliva. When Light removed them, his hand was dripping from that bodily liquid. He pushed L forward getting him on fours. Light could hear the man below him sighing into the silk sheets. He rubbed his back comforting.

"Just relax Ryuzaki.."

"O-okay.." he replied

Light moved his hand lower and pushed one finger inside. L winced. He tried moving it around. It was just so..fucking tight. Light pulled it out and added another. L let out small whimpers. Light stopped.

"I'm alright, just keep going…" L hissed through his teeth

Light leaned forward kissing down L's back and started moving his fingers again. He twisted, scissoring in a motion loosening him. L's whimpers were replaced by quiet moans soon after. Light grabbed a bottle of lube off the nightstand and squirted it a large amount on his fingers. He pushed them back into L, moving again.

"LIGHT!"

Light was puzzled, his hand tingled with warmth. Nevertheless, he kept moving pleased by the sounds he's hearing. He brushed his fingers across one spot leaving Ryuzaki moaning desperately. Light smirked and pulled out his fingers.

"I'm going to put it in ok?.."

"Pleeeaaasssee Liiighht…" L moaned

Light grabbed the bottle, and squirted half the bottle on his dick and rubbed it all over. He sighed, wondering why he felt hotter. He grabbed the bottle reading the label, "warning: warming sensation for maximum pleasure ;)".

'Fuck..'

Light held L's hips and pushed himself in one quick stroke. They both cried out. It was all unbearably tight, damn lube didn't help at all-no it helped too much. They stayed still for several minutes breathing deeply.

"L-Light.. you can move… oh god..please move…" L panted

Light obeyed thrusting slowly at first and steadily increasing his speed. He found himself groaning, sweat forming above his brow, and his throat aching from moaning. L's body was trembling and his moans overpowered Light's begging for more. Light moved faster thrusting himself deep. Vision was hazed, their bodies rocked together, minds all crazed from fucking wildly. Light reached around, and started pumping L at the same pace. L moaned out even louder.

"Ryu...I'm..cum..cumming.." Light moaned

"Dammit Liighht…m-me too.."

Light gave a final thrust, emptying himself within Ryuzaki. A great amount of hot sperm soaked his hand. With his last ounce of energy, he pulled himself out and collapsed beside him. L moved closer, cuddling on Light's chest.

"I'm tired…"

"Sleep L.." Light ruffled his hair "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

With that, both Light and L fell asleep in each other's arms. Ryuk was panicking.

'Fuck it's everywhere… Shit… maybe if I.. no.. wait-humans can't see it anyways.. but Light can see it.. fuck!'

Ryuk was rubbing a towel against the wall.

'Why is shinigami cum so hard to clean?...'

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Well, I know it's been a long time since I updated. Again, I apologize. I know there are no excuses to keep you guys waiting This chapter required a lot of thinking, really. I was fantasizing about this smexiness all the time lol. I really hoped you liked it and was worth the wait. Thank you everyone for the reviews and support! I love you! 333 _


	5. Chapter 5

Bzzzzzzzzz

Light groaned rolling over.

Bzzzzzzzzz

Ryuzaki sat up randomly touching the area around him with his eyes closed. He found the source of the vibrations and picked it up. Immediately, he was greeted by a loud screaming.

"LIGHT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? We've been trying to reach you all night!"

"…" Ryuzaki said softly and sleepily

He heard the phone pass onto another person

"LIGHT! We called you 56 times! You picked up once but all we heard was L asking 'does it hurt?' and you groaning out 'you know damn well it does'. **DID YOU GET INTO AN ACCIDENT?**"

Light sat up rubbing his eyes.

"What's with all the commotion? Is that my phone?" He asked

"Yes here," Ryuzaki passed the phone to Light and flopped back into bed "Please explain our whereabouts etc…"

Light hesitantly brought the phone up to his ear

"H-hello?..."

"**ARE YOU GUYS OKAY? YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED OUR CALLS ALL NIGHT! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN? IT'S FUCKING 4 IN THE AFTERNOON! WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK TO HEADQUATERS?" **Matsuda yelled

"It's 4?... really?.. uh yea we're ok, we're fine. Um.. we-"

"**QUICK! WATARI! TRACE THE CALL!" **

Light immediately hung up and nudged L.

"Hey we're in trouble, c'mon let's get out of here and head back"

L sighed

"But I'm tiiiirrrreeed" He said in a whining voice

"You can sleep when we get back to headquarters ok?.." Light said rubbing his back

"Very well then…" L slowly got up and winced

"What's wrong?"

"I'm very sore Light. Take pity on me, can you please call a cab or something?" L asked softly

Light nodded calling a taxi service. Ryuzaki headed towards the washroom, still having the sheets wrapped around him. Light smiled at how cute he was.

"Yes.. uh huh.. I'd like to be picked up on the corner of East Myou Street and Yukai Avenue," Light paused looking over at the wall "Um.. yea, I can wait 15 minutes.. bye" He hung up placing his phone on the nightstand.

Light walked over to the wall. He could've sworn he saw something shining. He looked closer, hesitantly bringing his fingers to the surface. Light's hand quickly withdrew.

"What the hell?..."

A clear substance adorned his hand. It was ice cold and started heating up at his touch. Light tried shaking it off with no luck. It gained a bluish hue.

"Ah Light you found it…" Ryuk said

"R-Ryuk, you know what this is?.." Light asked watching the liquid drift off his hand, oozing down like some disgusting plasma

"My seed," Ryuk muttered looking at his nails "There was much much more though"

"Excuse me?" Light asked with wide eyes desperately trying to get the goo off now.

"My. Fucking. Sperm. Y'know, Shinigami Cum," Ryuk chuckled "A batch of reproductive death god ejaculation"

"I know dammit.. how do I get it off?" Light asked holding back the anger in his voice

Ryuk shrugged, and motioned over towards the living room area.

"Those towels over there on the couch seem to clean it up nicely"

Light immediately went over grabbing the nearest clean towel and started wiping it off.

"How long?..." he muttered

"Hm? What?" Ryuk asked

"How long were you doing this? Were you watching us? Please don't tell me that you jacked off to last night" Light said quickly

"I didn't jack off to last night,"

Light sighed in relief

"I jacked off to you and L making sweet man luvin" Ryuk said thrusting a clenched fist through his other hand

"You're disgusting…." Light said twitching, pulling his clothes on

"Don't hate because I can release oceans" Ryuk said munching on an apple

L walked into the room wearing the same outfit minus the jacket. His bed head made his hair look more messy than usual.

"Ready Light?" L inquired

He nodded, starting to walk towards the door

"Let's go.."

_**Back at Headquarters! **_

Everyone on the task force ran to Light and L as soon as they entered the lobby.

"Where have you been?" "What have you been doing?" "Why haven't you been answering your phone?" "What the hell happened between you two?"

"Last night we just saw a movie…" Light said

"A movie huh? A movie that lasted 20 hours?" Matsuda yelled

"It was my fault..." L said

"Hmm?" Everyone said in unison

"Childish behavior actually, I was completely tired and begged Light to leave me in a hotel for the night. He didn't trust me so he accompanied me." L explained

"You guys stayed in a hotel together?.."

"More or less..." L said nodding up to Light

"By then it was already 12 so we both fell asleep," Light rubbed his hair apologetically, smiling "I would've called but my phone was on vibrate and I couldn't find it"

"So how come we haven't heard from you both today?" Mogi asked

"I got hungry and left Light to go find a café in the area and got lost, it took awhile for Light to find me" L said

"It took forever. I didn't want to worry everyone." Light said

"Well okay… but what about what we heard last night?" Matsuda asked

"Well-" L began

"Liiiiiiighhhht!"

All of a sudden, an energectic blond in half pigtails jumped on Light.

"M-Misa?" he asked suprised

Misa giggled, hugging and rocking tightly

"So what's everyone been up to?" She asked smiling brightly

_So I've pretty much stopped this story lol I haven't been on fanfiction in forever. Since it's summer, I realized that I have a lot of time on my hands so I am attempting to try and finish this story. My goal is to finish it before vacation ends. I still have yet to figure out a conclusion but this story will probably end up as a horny sex comedy in the end. Anyways thank you to everyone that has read my stories ^^" _

_(I changed my penname from YaoiObsessedTeenager to inuluvr13 because that was my original name. I've been thinking of trying to write a straight couple story, any ideas?)_


End file.
